FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the structure of a display panel in the related art within the field of liquid crystal display technologies. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing display panel includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate, i.e., an array substrate 11 and a color filter substrate 12. Additionally, in order to prevent an external electric field from influencing the displaying of the display panel, a shielding film, for example an Indium-Tin-Oxide (ITO) film 13 with a thickness of about 200 Å, can be deposited on the outside of the color filter substrate 12.
Additionally, after the display panel is assembled, the ITO film 13 is electrically connected with a grounding piece 15 on the array substrate via conductive silver paste 14, so that the ITO film 13 is grounded during the displaying of the display panel, to shield the displaying of the display panel from the external influence.
With the application of touch technologies, touch elements are generally integrated into the display panel at present and, more particularly, onto the color filter substrate or the array substrate, to form a touch display panel. The square resistance of the typical ITO film used in the related art is about 300Ω/□, thus the ITO film will shield off not only the influence of the environment on the displaying of the display panel, but also a touch signal from the environment, thereby influencing the touch sensing performance of the touch display panel.